


Bloodraider

by EldritchSandwich



Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Catfight, F/F, Fisting, Old-School Tomb Raider, Pre-Reboot, Sexy Sandwich, Vaginal Fisting, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lara Croft meets a certain sexy dhampyr, blood isn't the only liquid that flows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodraider

Lara Croft, aristocrat, adventurer, and archaeologist, tightened her grip on the cable looped through the harness on her waist as she took another leap downward. The shaft down from the surface was long, and would have been dark even if it hadn't been sunset by the time she'd found her way to the concealed coverstone in the middle of the jungle. The gray stone had been worn smooth by centuries of trickling water, and the beam from the light attached to the shoulder of her harness lent it an eerie glow. Lara let herself drop another fifteen feet before bracing herself against the rock; she was eager to get to the bottom and see if the prize she sought was still intact.

The buxom treasure hunter smiled at the thought. It wasn't as if she needed the money; as much as her family was worth, she could afford to do anything she wanted with her life. And what she wanted to do was this.

Lara's feet touched the floor, and her beestung lips curved into a grin. One hand worked her free of the climbing harness, the other grabbing two glowsticks from the side of her backpack to lend the small chamber a yellow light.

The burial chamber was cramped and simple save for the ornate tomb at its center; the cover stone carved in the shape of a jaguar proved that this was the tomb of a king. The only other feature was the pool of water beside it, fed by an underground aquifer and supposed to either kill or bless anyone who drank from it, depending on which version of the story you heard.

Lara smirked, satisfied that she was the first one to enter this isolated tomb in a very, very long time. She congratulated herself as she pulled up her tank top, wiping the sweat from her forehead on the edge of the fabric and momentarily revealing her shapely waist and heavy breasts to the cool air. She held the position longer than was necessary, reveling in the naughty thrill of feeling her nipples stand out against the utilitarian black bra that barely penned them in. She briefly thought about letting them out to play; there was no one else for miles, and the long solo journey had left her without company for longer than she was used to. After a moment's contemplation, she sighed and dropped her shirt back into place. There'd be plenty of time to fingerfuck herself silly after she finished her mission.

Prying open the tomb proved to be laughably easy; she conceded that it probably wouldn't have been for most people, at least not without severely damaging the cover stone, but with as much time as she'd spent working with old stonework, levering the lid away to display the sarcophagus beneath was child's play.

The actual coffin was an ornate hardwood affair, the elaborate paint remarkably well-preserved . It was shaped like a man, presumably the ancient Patagonian king it contained, and its hands were clasped to its chest, wrapped around the very thing Lara had been looking for.

The flute was made of fine white stone, intricate carvings of waves and birds meandering across its surface. It slid from the carved grip easily, and Lara hefted it experimentally in her hand; it was warmer than she expected, and heavier than it looked. Her plump lips curved into a smile; as much time as she spent fighting off pirates and treasure hunters, it was nice to occasionally beat them at their own game.

The contemplative silence broke as a pebble from the shaft wall clicked against the stone floor.

Lara's father had been, to put it gently, as paranoid as all hell. Between the number of run-ins he'd had with unsavory characters in the field and the amount of money in the Croft family, he had instilled in his daughter not only a love of archaeology and adventure but a level of survival training that would, and on two unrelated occassions had, put the SAS to shame.

This meant that Lara had a pistol in her free hand and leveled directly at the spot where the intruder was landing before their feet even touched the ground.

When she actually looked up to take in her new competition, Lara's eyes went wide. The woman standing in the light of the glowsticks didn't look like she should be exploring a royal tomb in the middle of the South American wilderness; she looked like she should be gyrating in a cage in a fetish nightclub somewhere. The redhead's body was much much like the one Lara'd been forced to repurpose from a giggling society girl's to a hardcore adventurer's, but it was covered only in a cleavage-baring black corset and leather pants so skin-tight Lara was amazed the woman could bend her legs enough to walk, much less crouch as low as she had on landing. The thing that really drew Lara's attention, at least after she was able to pull it away from the woman's nearly-bare breasts, was the pair of wicked blades extending back from her wrists.

The redhead's eyes shot up to Lara's, plump, blood-red lips parting in a smile to reveal her prominent canines. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

The silky purr made Lara shiver, but she tightened the grip on her gun. "I was just about to ask the same. You don't exactly look the archaeologist type. Tourist?"

The redhead's smile turned feral. "Hardly. So why don't you put down my prize and scurry back up your rope, little girl?"

Lara matched the smirk with one of her own. "I'd really prefer not to shoot you in here. I might risk damaging this beautiful stonework. But as long as I have the gun, I'm fairly certain I make the rules."

The woman chuckled, the velvety sound making Lara squirm. "Really?"

Before the brunette could react, the woman darted to the side, almost faster than Lara's eyes could follow. Before she could bring her hand around the redhead's was wrapped around it, Lara letting out a shriek of shock and pain as her attacker squeezed, the gun dropping from her numb fingers.

Lara tried to twist out of the way, only for the woman's other arm to anchor around her throat, the waiting blade passing within an inch of Lara's shoulder. "Now how certain are you?"

The murmur in her ear made Lara suck in a breath and renew her struggling, and her reward was a tightening of the arm around her neck and the feel of the redhead's full breasts pressing against her back. "How the hell did you do that?" Lara managed to gasp.

The woman giggled, and the almost schoolgirl-like sound caught the brunette off guard. "Now, now. I have the pretty little neck..." Lara tensed as the woman's grip loosened just enough to let her nose drop to the crook of Lara's neck, the archaeologist shivering as the redhead took a deep, appreciative sniff. "I'm fairly certain I make the rules."

The woman's hot breath on her neck was making Lara's skin tingle, and she could feel the heat of the redhead's leather-clad crotch pressing against her ass. Lara cursed her self-imposed celibacy over the last few months; having the beautiful woman writhing against her was making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Now," the redhead muttered into her neck, "what's your name, little girl?"

Lara swallowed. "Lady Lara Croft. Doctor of archaeology. Someone who has a right to be here."

The redhead giggled again, lips vibrating against Lara's neck. "Well, Lady Doctor Lara, I'm Rayne, and you're going to hand me that little flute you have a right to be here for nice and slow," Rayne's hand released Lara's and began inching across her stomach toward the hand holding the flute, "or I'm gonna start bleeding you dry."

Suddenly, it snapped. Lara's eyes went wide: the speed, coming at night, the—she blushed—neck sniffing. She was amazed she hadn't realized it sooner.

"All right." Rayne loosened her grip, only for Lara to lash out her hand, the two women turning to watch as the flute somersaulted through the air to land in the pool with a wet plunk.

Rayne shrieked, and before Lara could move she found herself flying across the chamber, barely able to roll her back toward the wall in time to cushion the blow as the redhead scrambled toward the pool. Rayne glared frantically down into the shallow water; the flute was resting on the stone less than three feet down, but as far as she was concerned it might as well have been at the center of the sun.

Rayne heard the click of the hammer and turned just in time to find a limping archaeologist with a gun pointed at her head. She snarled. "You stupid bitch! Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

Lara smirked. "Some. But I won't know for certain until you pick it up."

A low growl rose in the redhead's throat, turning into a scream of rage and determination as she shoved her hand beneath the water. Then, that scream turned to one of pain as she jerked her smoldering arm back out again.

Rayne bared her fangs, only lending more evidence to the conclusion Lara had already reached. "You're a vampire."

Rayne's eyes went wide, and the adventurer's smirk widened. "Please, do you think you're the first supernatural creature I've ever seen...little girl?" Lara's head tilted as she finally took the time to study the redhead's admittedly appetizing form in detail. "Though you would rank as one of the more attractive ones. If you learned to stop dressing like a thirteen-year-old boy's wank fantasy."

Rayne snorted. "You're one to talk." Her gaze locked on the brunette's generous breasts, still heaving from exertion. "You actually wore a push-up bra into an ancient tomb? Or did you buy those with Daddy's money?"

Lara's half-speculative, half-lustful gaze turned hard. "You don't know me, so let me make clear that mentioning my father when I'm already trying to decide whether to kill you is not a wise move on your part."

"You're not going to kill me." Rayne's smirk was back, as was the purring voice that brought with it distracting memories of the redhead's lithe body squirming against Lara's back. "You're going to get that flute back for me."

Lara chuckled, but her aim never wavered. "Oh, am I?"

"Yes."

"And why exactly would I give the Reed of the Dead to a creature like you?" Rayne's eyes went wide, and Lara's smile broadened. "What, you thought I found this place by accident? I came here expressly to keep such a powerful weapon from falling into the wrong hands."

Rayne gritted her teeth, only making her fangs more prominent. "Trust me, mine aren't the hands you have to worry about." When Lara didn't budge, one of the redhead's fingers slowly rose to trace down the edge of her firm, half-bared breast. "Unless you want them to...worry you."

Lara flushed. "Excuse me?"

"Well, maybe if you take care of my problem, I can take care of yours..."

Lara followed the redhead's piercing gaze downward, and her cheeks flushed; her rock-hard nipples were obvious even through her top and her bra.

It wasn't until she heard the scraping of Rayne's stiletto against the stone that she realized she'd made a tactical error. She brought the pistol up as fast as she could, but the motion only made it easier for Rayne to wrench her arm away, gun clattering along the stone before landing in the same pool as the flute with an understated plop.

Lara braced herself to be spun around into an arm hold, but instead the redhead thrust herself against Lara, legs shooting up to wrap around the adventurer's waist. Lara staggered under the weight, forced to wrap her free hand around Rayne's thigh to try and dislodge it. When she failed to do anything more than make the dhampyr chuckle headily, Lara couldn't hold up the other woman's weight anymore, her toned, barely-covered ass crashing to the ground.

Lara's flexibility, and the fact that the fall had left her legs free, was the only thing that saved her from her opponent's looming fangs. The brunette was able to wrap one leg around Rayne's, pushing back on the dhampyr's chest until the two women were rocking back and forth, Lara all too aware of the heat of Rayne's snatch grinding against her belly.

Lara sucked in a shocked breath as the redhead surged against her, crotch grinding down against her body. "Oh, yeah, baby...just like that..."

The brunette wrenched herself out of the dhampyr's grip, fighting to ignore the growing heat and moisture between her legs: a fight that the sight of Rayne staring up from her crouch, all cleavage and upturned eyes, did nothing to aid. The redhead licked her lips, and Lara practically came on the spot. "How about this? You get the Reed back for me, and I fuck you so hard you can't scream anymore."

Lara bristled, cheeks beet red and nipples poking obscenely through her tank top. "I'm not that desperate," she spat.

The redhead grinned. "Yes you are." She didn't rise, but rather began to stalk forward on hands and knees, breasts swinging as they threatened to pop out of her corset and tight ass bouncing against the constraint of her leather pants. "I can smell you from here..."

Lara backed away, eyes drifting toward the pool to calculate the odds of retrieving her gun...an act that only made it easier to miss the chunk of loose stonework that sent her tumbling backwards, legs spread open as if welcoming the rapidly approaching Rayne. The dhampyr grinned. "That's more like it."

The predatory gleam in the redhead's eyes made Lara's heart pound, and her mind cried out for her body to move, to roll away before the dangerous creature pounced. But Lara stayed nailed to the spot, and the throbbing pressure where her shorts pressed against her crotch made it hard to pretend she didn't know why.

Lara looked up from contemplating her own sprawled-out body, heaving with lust and panic, to a clinking sound that signaled the blades on Rayne's arms dropping to the stonework. When the now unencumbered hands reached out to ghost lazily down Lara's thighs, the archaeologist let out an involuntary moan. Rayne flashed a wolfish grin.

"Tell me to stop," the redhead murmured, her pale, elegant fingers sliding under the abbreviated legs of Lara's shorts. The brunette's only response was to groan as Rayne's touch reached the strings of her thong.

Suddenly, the grip tightened, pulling the skimpy panties down to rub between the shorts and Lara's inflamed pussy, and the adventurer bucked in surprise. "I said...tell me to stop," Rayne growled.

Lara swallowed. "St...stop."

The redhead's grin returned. "No."

The hands withdrew, and Lara sucked in a grateful breath only to release it in a gasp when Rayne's fingers effortlessly undid her fly. Lara was powerless to resist as Rayne tugged, moving her thighs together only long enough for the redhead to pull her shorts down and off then willingly spreading them back open. Rayne leered down at Lara's barely-there black lace panties with a smirk. "You wore these on a dig? You filthy whore..."

Lara's blush returned with a vengeance, but at the same time she felt her pussy stirring; she imagined Rayne could see how swollen she was through the tight, sheer panties, and the thought just made her flush—and her arousal—deeper.

Rayne leaned down to take an appreciative sniff, and Lara met the redhead's groan of approval with one of her own. "You soaked these right through. You must be the biggest slut I've ever met."

Lara's brain was desperately trying to fight through the haze of lust that veiled it. "Oh? You...you meet a lot of sluts, do you?"

"Every woman I've ever laid eyes on," Rayne growled. "At least, once I get through with them they are." The redhead's burning eyes turned up toward Lara's, almost begging in their hunger. "What do you say, slut? You want me to show you why?"

Lara's breathing grew shallower as Rayne's face descended toward her soaked panties, but the brunette finally managed to raise a foot to stop her progress. "No!" Rayne's eyes darted back to hers, and Lara had to grit her teeth against a fresh wave of arousal. "How stupid would I have to be to let a vampire put its mouth on me?"

Rayne blinked, and Lara couldn't decide whether she looked hurt or furious. Then her lips pressed into a prim smile. "Whatever you say, slut..."

Rayne's head pulled back, and Lara breathed a sigh of relief. Then, two of those slender fingers slid down the front of her panties. Lara gasped in naked arousal as the intricate texture of the lace rubbed between her swollen lips, the slickness already soaked through them letting Lara feel every slightest touch of the redhead's fingers. Those fingers pressed the material deeper into Lara's slit, and as the brunette moaned her attacker grinned.

"I wonder how many times I can make you come through your panties..."

The redhead's other hand pinched the lace inwards, revealing Lara's fat outer lips and letting her push the material deeper inside the archaeologist's pussy. Lara moaned, and Rayne grinned.

"Fifteen, maybe? Twenty?"

Lara squirmed as Rayne pressed deeper, the silk rubbing up and down between her lips and against her clit. As her first orgasm began to swell between her legs, her shame reached its peak. She couldn't take it anymore.

When Rayne glanced up to find the brunette frantically tearing away her tank top and bra to reveal huge, firm tits with long, rock-hard tan nipples, she grinned.

Lara's fingers squeezed down on her nipples, too close and too desperate to come to do anything delicate. Just as she felt the telltale itching in her dripping snatch, however, Rayne's fingers disappeared.

Lara practically wept in frustration, lust-hazed eyes finally looking up to find Rayne standing, slowly toying with the straps of her top. "It's really not fair that you're the only one who gets to be naked," she purred.

Between the voice and the tantalizing glimpse of the tops of Rayne's pale pink areolas as the dhampyr unzipped the elaborate corset, Lara felt another stirring of arousal, and one of her hands disengaged from her breast, desperate to find her slit and push her over the precipice on which Rayne had left her hanging. Instead, just as her palm hovered over her navel, Rayne's stiletto heel came down on the back of the brunette's hand.

Lara shrieked in pain and frustration, and the redhead smirked. "Your cunt belongs to me, bitch," she growled. "You don't get to touch it unless I say so."

The screaming curse on the tip of Lara's tongue disappeared as Rayne tore her bodice away, revealing high, pale breasts capped with conical pink nipples. Lara's lips parted instinctively, and Rayne grinned at the look of hunger on her face. When the dhampyr literally tore away her skintight pants, leaving shreds of the legs dangling from her boots and exposing the pale, puffy lips of her shaved cunt, that look grew into one that practically made the redhead come on the spot.

"Do you want to come?" Rayne whispered, and Lara whimpered.

"Yes! Fuck, you stupid bitch, yes!"

"Then get over here and suck, slut."

If Rayne had been human, the force with which Lara slammed against her would have knocked her flat on the stone; as it was, she staggered back two steps as the archaeologist tackled her legs, tongue burying itself in Rayne's snatch like a heat-seeking missile. Rayne groaned as the brunette's talented tongue went to work, lips ravenously sucking the redhead's copious moisture and nose grinding against her clit. Rayne's first orgasm came just as Lara slammed two fingers into her tight, sopping wet channel, only for another to immediately follow as Lara's lips anchored around her clit and began to suck.

Rayne screamed as Lara kept working, fingers pumping and lips sucking and when one of her other fingers powered past the pale pucker of her asshole, the redhead came a third time, Lara groaning with arousal as she sucked down every drop of the redhead's tangy cream.

Rayne's legs were beginning to shake, and she tried to pry Lara's head out from between her thighs only for the ravening brunette to press closer. "I'm not done with you yet, bitch..." Lara growled, and the vibration against Rayn'e pussy lips made her moan.

This time, Lara knew how sensitive Rayne's cunt would be from the constant stimulation, and she teased. She sucked the puffy outer lips, ran her tongue between them and the sopping pink flower inside to gather up every stray drop of the redhead's cum, even leaned down to wiggle her tongue against Rayne's asshole. When she felt the redhead begin to waver, breath growing short and legs wavering, she pulled back, tracing her nose along the outside of Rayne's fleshy lips.

"Do you want to come?" Lara growled. In response, Rayne just mewled and tried to press her closer, but Lara resisted. "Answer my question, cunt."

Rayne growled. "Yes! Yes I fucking want to come!"

"Then beg, bitch."

Rayne screamed in frustration, but Lara's nose was still circling her pussy, the tingle still standing just on the edge of fulfillment. "Fuck! Please, please, I need to come again! Please make me come, please, I need it so bad!"

Slowly, Rayne opened her eyes to find Lara standing, shaking legs barely able to support her weight but eyes boring into hers. "You already owe me three, you selfish cunt."

Before she could blink, Lara was on her back, her head and ass smarting where they slammed against the stone. Before she even had time to remember her caution from earlier, Rayne had ripped the lace thong free with her teeth, hands passionately squeezing Lara's heavy tits while her mouth buried itself in her snatch. Lara screamed as Rayne sucked at the streaming moisture, telltale fangs scraping against her outer lips as the redhead practically chewed them. Rayne's tongue seemed to be everywhere at once, seeking out every sensitive spot inside Lara's cunt and making the archaeologist squirm like a live wire was hooked up to her pussy. Rayne's fingers pinched her nipples hard enough to make Lara squeak and thrust her hips upward against the redhead's waiting mouth, and a quick swipe of the redhead's tongue against her clit brought Lara screaming into a blinding orgasm.

Lara was so disoriented she didn't even notice when one of Rayne's hands left her breast, but she felt it when the bunched up fingers pressed against the opening of her cunt.

Rayne hummed as Lara gasped, the redhead's fingers slowly pushing deeper. "My, my. You're tight for such a big whore."

"You're...one to talk..." Lara manged to grind out as Rayne's hand slid past the second knuckle.

"Have you ever been fisted before, slut? You've obviously eaten pussy..."

Lara managed a burst of laughter. "I went to a girls' school. I've eaten more cunt than you've seen!"

"Well, it just so happens that I've eaten exactly as much cunt as I've seen," Rayne purred. "And yours? Is about average."

Rayne shoved, and Lara screamed. The redhead's entire hand was now inside her, stretching her throbbing snatch wider than it had ever been.

"You know you're probably too delicate for this. I should take it out..."

Lara shrieked in frustration. "Fuck me, you stupid whore!"

Rayne hummed in thought. "Well...since you asked so nicely..."

Lara's screams returned as Rayne began pumping without mercy, the pain tumbling over into pleasure as her knuckles rubbed against the most sensitive part of Lara's pussy. Lara was blushing, but her hips were thrusting wantonly in time with the pounding of Rayne's fist, breasts heaving as Rayne occasionally reached over to slap or pinch one of the thick, rubbery nipples.

Lara could feel the telltale burning in her cunt and arched up, only for Rayne to jerk her hand free with one motion; the sudden feeling of emptiness and the parting graze of the redhead's fingernails against her inner walls made Lara scream, a stream of juice covering Rayne's own heaving chest. The redhead looked down at her hand and chest soaked in the archaeologist's cum, and grinned. "My, but you do get wet. You're an even bigger whore than I thought you were..."

"Oh, shut the fuck up..."

Before Rayne even looked up, Lara had pounced, hooking one leg over the redheads and mashing their sopping cunts together. Rayne bucked as the brunette's slick lips ground against hers, and Lara smirked in triumph. "I did this...with every girl in my year," Lara growled.

Rayne matched her grinding and her wolfish grin. "I did this...with Marilyn Monroe."

Lara's pace slowed, giving Rayne the chance to grab the huge, bouncing tits on offer. "You're kidding me." In answer, Rayne just squeezed. "How was she?"

Rayne grinned. "Eager."

The redhead pressed her hips forward, slick pussy lips massaging Lara's clit, and lifted the brunette's quivering breasts, biting down on both nipples at once. In response, Lara just moaned and ground against Rayne even harder.

Lara lost track of how many times they came together, first with their cunts grinding against each other, then rolling across the floor of the tomb, tongues buried between each other's thighs. What she did know was that by the time they were too weak to continue, Rayne's foot still lazily playing with the brunette's pussy as she tried to get dressed, there was a column of sunlight streaming through the shaft to the surface. Rayne watched it guardedly, but as Lara slipped on the tattered remains of her shirt she just grinned. "It's been a while since I spent all night coming my brains out."

Rayne just smirked lazily. "Really? I do it all the time."

In answer, Lara just crossed to the pool of water, making sure to give the redhead a lingering view of her ass as she retrieved her gun and the white bone flute beneath it. When Lara turned, Rayne's eyes went wide. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Finishing my job. You're welcome to come back to town with me..." She glanced at the sunlight with a smirk. "Oh. Right."

Rayne didn't rise, merely lying naked in the shadows with her thighs still spread and glistening with cum. "I'll find you, little girl. And I'll get that stupid fucking thing and I'll punish you. I owe you."

As she tugged on her rope, Lara just grinned. "You also owe me a come. Don't find me unless you're willing to make the trade."

As Lady Lara Croft climbed into the sunlight, Rayne just blinked. Then, she couldn't do anything but laugh.


End file.
